


Another Newcomer

by Kayth



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayth/pseuds/Kayth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inaba was a little town where nothing happened, but in a year everything had changed. After Yosuke and Souji, now another unwelcomed transfered student appeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I don't like to insert no related characters in a story, especially myself...but yesterday night I was inspired and I don't really even care if this story won't be appreciated by anyone. The writer inspiration is the most important thing to me and I'm not going to ruin my favourite saga with random things with that anyway  
> If I'm wrong and there's someone interested in it, please let me know here with a comment.

It was a quite boring, normal day at Yasogami High School, or at least it appeared so to Yosuke and the others while they were heading to their classroom for another tedious school day.

<I may be wrong, but the others appear quite excited, don’t they?>  the brunette was looking at their classmates chatting with enthusiasm before yawning soundly

<Dunno, maybe there’s a concert of a famous idol nearby?> answered Chie, not interested at all about those gossip things. Souji, as always, shrugged his shoulders and stayed quiet.

<Aw man, come on! Be more talkative sometimes…> complained the Junes boy after sitting at his desk

<I mean, school is boring but at least we…who is he?> asked taking a frown

The others turned to the teacher desk to see what Yosuke was talking about.

A boy, with light brown hair, brown eyes  and a pair of black glasses was standing in front of the blackboard waiting for Morooka who was talking to another teacher about something

<Another transfer student? > Chie looked at him with a sort of interest

<Wow, three in a year…this is a record!> said Yukiko, also interested in the new boy who looked quite uncomfortable for all the glances that he was receiving

<Shut the hell up!> shouted Morooka, unfortunately he had finished to talk with his colleague

<Hurry up and introduce yourself!> commanded at the new boy that jolted surprised by the rudeness of the teacher

<Ehm, my name is Kayth Yuki nice to meet y…> he wasn’t able to finish his introduction that Morooka started giving him his “special” welcome

<This brat comes from the city like those two> he looked disgusted at Yosuke and Souji

<And he was kicked here, in the sticks, to pollute our town… Now hurry up and take a sit! I don’t want to waste any other time for you!> he yelled at the boy that nodded scared and sought with a glance an empty seat that was, unfortunately, in the first row on the left

<Poor boy, it must be traumatizing to be welcomed by Morooka> said with a sympathetic tone looking ad Kayth who was looking at his desk, fearing to meet everyone’s gaze

<Totally> groaned Yosuke remembering his “special” welcome <but he’ll be fine. Morooka will forget him as a new student sooner or later, right Partner?>

<Mh…> muttered Souji as if it was a good answer

<Geez man, a statue is more lively than…>

<CLOSE YOUR TRAP HANAMURA!> yelled Morooka and tossed a piece of chalk on the brunette’s head

<Now, after a waste of thirty minutes, let’s start the lesson with Philosophy>

The lesson was a less boring than usual due to Morooka trying to embarrass the newcomer with tough questions, and when the bell rang for lunchtime a sense of relief spread through the class.

<Awwwwwwwwwww man! I’m hungry let’s eat on the roof!> yawned Yosuke stretching his legs and arms with lazy movements

<Today I prepared a bento for everyone so let’s go> Souji smiled and took up an enormous lunch box

<You are the best partner!> the drool started descending from his mouth

So they headed out the classroom but, when Yosuke was about to close the door, glanced Kayth who is all alone having his lunch with a sort of relief spread on his facial expression.

The rest of the school day flew flawless and the Investigation Team was waiting near the gate for Kanji that have no cognition of time. After several minutes he managed to arrive with his carefree attitude

<Hey Senpai> greeted them with a smile

<"Hey"? That’s all you can say? We were waiting for you for ages!> complained the brunette with an irritate tone

<Yeah yeah I know, it’s just…well never mind. Let’s go!> and without waiting their answer he started walking

<Oh man, I hate him when he acts like this> muttered Yosuke but he started to walk as well.

They had almost reached the crossroad in which everyone took a different way when they noticed the newcomers was a few meters behind them. Suddenly they overheard a conversation between two passing-by old ladies

<It’s him, the Yuki’s son…yes, the ones who have just transferred>

<Oh, I heard that his parents work as engineers for the project of an highway near the town>

<Oh my! This is supposed to be a calm city!>

The team looked at him, but he didn’t notice it and overtook them with bowed head, his face revealed no emotion

<I was wondering if it was him> muttered Yukiko breaking the awkward silence

<The highway project is not so popular here, and it was barely accepted after a forceful fight between the locals and the enterprise interested in it>

<Actually, everything is not accepted in this damned town, if you ask me> complained Yosuke a bit upset for the extremely conservative attitude of the townies. No news is a good new. What a lame common expression that can represent exactly Inaba natives’ mind

<Let’s go home, we have al lot of homework to do> said Souji with the intent to change topic and this was even worse for the Junes boy who groaned and nodded resignedly.


	2. Chapter 2

The days flew for the Team, none seemed to be shown on the Midnight Channel for a while, so they could enjoy their life as normal adolescents.

School was tedious as hell, thanks to Morooka whom managed to bring up boring even something that was considered interesting like the modern philosophers.

<Isn’t a little strange to wear a… scarf and a long sleeved shirt in the middle of May?> asked Chie looking at Kayth whom was wearing a blue cotton scarf and a gray long shirt despites it was extremely hot those days

<He may be coming from a city in the extremely south of Japan, so it’s not so hot for him> suggested Souji with hesitation

<Who even cares about that? Let just it be, that’s not our problem> yawned Yosuke fighting to be awake and concentrated on the lecture, even if Morooka seemed talking in Arabian

 

Finally the bell rang the end of the school day. Chie, Souji and Yukiko were already prepared to leave that heat cage called “classroom” but Yosuke, strangely, was not. In fact he got a call and motioned them to go without him because that would have taken a while. He spent about fifteen-twenty minutes arguing with his father about his inhuman shifts of the next week and he managed only to irritate his old man and  risk to be grounded if he would have skipped them or keeping complaining

<Man this sucks!> muttered with resentful tone while he was about to leave the school. He didn’t deserve that treatment, he was one of the best employees of Junes, but being the manager’s son nullified his efforts.

He had reached the school gate when he noticed some bullies of the school, that he knew well, acting too suspiciously. They were heading to their best spot in which they could harass their victims without fearing to be seen by the teachers. He was one of their favorite targets until few months ago.

He stopped and thought if it was worth to give a peek or let it go and pretend to had seen nothing. He was so tempted to choose the second one but his curiosity won and so, trying to be as quiet as possible, he followed those damned three year students.

Their spot was nothing than a shadow area behind a building that in the past was a warehouse for gym equipment. Yosuke hid behind a sakura tree placed in a strategic position that covered him completely and allowed him to see clearly those punks.

Their victim was standing with his back on the wall, looking at the bullies with a blank stare. It was hard for Yosuke to recognize him due to the sight barrier that those morons were making, and that was quite frustrating

<Well well, who we have here! A brat who comes from the city that want to rule over us> the punks laughed as a bunch of idiots and moved to allow their boss, who was speaking, to have all the room he would have needed.

Yosuke gasped when he was finally able to see the threatened guy: he was Kayth

<It’s too hot to wear such gay thing, isn’t it?> asked the punks’ boss before remove violently the scarf from Kayth’s neck and laughed as a freak when he saw his neck full of bruises and signs of strangulation

<Oh… I was wondering why this thing> he looked at the scarf and tossed with nonchalance in Yosuke’s direction <You’re a bit slow to recover, aren’t you? Those signs, we made them, last week, right guys?> asked rhetorically to his crew that grinned sadistically

<J-just leave me alone, I didn’t offend you or nothing else> Kayth looked hesitant at the leader punk and he, after few second of suspense,  he punched him breaking his nose that start bleeding

<You didn’t offend us? Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me? Uh? Your existence here is an offence to us! You are an intruder and your parents’ fuckin’ highway will destroy our families field> the bully grabbed the Kayth from his shirt and looked at him with disgust <You are not welcome among us! Go away city scum!> he threw the poor guy on the ground and started, with his crew, to kick him without hesitation.

Yosuke looked at them and cursed himself to not be as stronger as Kanji to stop that harassment, even though he couldn’t stay there and looking those idiots beating the boy. He sent a quick message to the Investigation group asking for help and giving information about where they must go before leaving his hideout

<Four against one, that’s not fair at all> provoked them standing a safety distance from them. The bunch of idiots stopped as soon as they heard the annoying voice of their precedent victim

<Are you nostalgic Hanamura? Do you want to relive the past experiences?> answered the boss with an menacing smirk on his dumbass face. They both know who is the stronger between them

<Not at all, I stopped making nightmare about you. You know, your ugly faces are the worst things of everything, even Morokin’ is prettier than you> continued Yosuke, hoping to being able to buy enough time for the arrival of his friends.

<Ok that’s enough Hanamura, it looks like you haven’t learned the lesson yet. Fortunately we’re merciful and so we are going to prepare you another one> the leader looked at his guys and smirked

<Get him!> they nodded and headed ominously towards the brunette who, is not idiot as them, and started running. Unfortunately the boss wasn’t following him but at least the number of harassers decreased by three.

He run for a while without being neither tired, the dumbasses were extremely slow compared to him. He was about to return on the way leading to the bullies’ spot when his cellphone started vibrating. That was the signal.

<Your guys need some extra training> grinned Yosuke at the boss, when he returned at the starting point

<And you need a new bunch of teeth> one of the bully, whom managed to sneak behind the brunette, kicked him to the ground

<You’re so self confident Hanamura, are you serious? I mean, what’s the purpose of coming here?> Yosuke was about to reply but a thud caught his attention, he turned and saw the flunkey fall down and Kanji standing right behind him with Souji, Chie and Yukiko

<And with this one we scored three…> muttered Kanji

<Stand up partner> said calmly Souji offering his hand to the brunette whom grinned and accept with enthusiasm his help. Now things were turning bad for the naughty boys.

<When did you call them?!?> shouted the leader, who has not lackeys anymore

<Is he the last one?> asked Kanji heading ominously towards the three-year student

<I suppose so, there were four in total> answered Yosuke. The leader looked frightened at them

<SCREW YOU HANAMURA, YOU AND THAT CITY SCUM WILL BE REPAID FOR ALL YOU HAVE DONE!> yelled at him before trying to flee and managed successfully due to Kanji’s slow movements.

The team look at that idiot fleeing for few seconds, almost all the team, because Yosuke headed towards Kayth and knell on him

<Ohi! Are you ok?> shaking delicately with one hand. The newcomer had his face covered by blood though his glasses were safe, his nose was in a irregular position and new bruises showed up. No response, he seemed to had fainted

< We should take him to the infirmary, I don’t like these wounds at all> proposed Yukiko really worried about the boy’s condition. She was a healer after all, unfortunately she’d not power outside the TV world

<Totally agree…Partner, Kanji help me> Yosuke, Souji and Kanji picked Kayth up and transported him carefully to the infirmary.

The nurse reserved them a suspicious glance before indicating in which bed they could have laid Kayth. She asked what happened and Yosuke tell her that he was bullied and they accidentally found him fainted near the ex-warehouse. She seemed a little suspicious but she didn’t ask anything

<Now I understand why he was wearing winter clothes…look at his neck and arms> muttered Chie glancing at Kayth’s right arms that was full of bad bruises

<I wonder why he endured this for so long> added Yukiko putting the boy’s scarf, that she gathered before leaving with the others, in the drawer

<The most important thing is that he’ll regain his senses…and recover> concluded Souji quietly, even if he was worried for the boy too. He took off Kayth’s glasses from him and put them on the drawer. An awkward silence fell down in the infirmary.

<I think we should leave. He’ll be fine and safe here> muttered Yosuke standing up and the others reluctantly nodded and leaved the room quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

His head was aching, his arms were aching, his breast was aching, in few words, every single part of his body was giving him so much pain.

Kayth was completely still staring at the “wonderful” ceiling of the infirmary spinning and fading, due to the absence of his glasses. Actually he didn’t care about them at that moment. He was trying to remember what happened but his mind didn’t cooperate. All was so confused and the pain didn’t help

The nurse, noticing that the boy was awaken, approached him and said something about him staying at the infirmary for at least two hours. It was ok, he had no plans for the afternoon. His parents wouldn’t have noticed his absence, they were going to work late.

He was about to fall asleep when he heard the infirmary’s door opening and a familiar voice speaking to the nurse

<Good afternoon…What state is he in?>

<His injures are not so bad but he needs to rest for while. He’s awake, you can stay but don’t strain him>

He frowned and, after few seconds, his eyes widened remembering everything. Those damned bullies were harassing him, he was beaten up badly but one of his classmates tried to save him, but his memory after that faded.

<Yo! How are you feeling?> the brunette was approaching to his bed with a fake soft smile that hid his concern. Kayth tried to sit up on his bed but the pain and the dizziness forced him to lie down

<Don’t overdo it> the fake smile faded from Yosuke’s face. Now he was gazing Kayth with a puzzled expression

<Good…afternoon, Hanamura-san> muttered Kayth looking at him with a trembling but totally blank gaze

<I’m ok, thank you for your concern and…for helping me> added when the other took a seat on a free chair

<It’s not a big deal…really, though glad to hear it, you were pretty beaten up> Yosuke shrugged and suddenly he became serious

<How long did it start?> Kayth sighed and took several seconds to answer at his classmate’s question

<Since I’ve arrived here… their families’ economy seems suffering a lot due to the highway project… I think their reactions are reasonable…> his eyes started to close, the absence of his glasses was accentuating the dizziness

<Reasonable? Are you kiddin’ me right?> hissed Yosuke incredulous

<What is exactly your fault? Neither your parents are to blame. The project was accepted by the state and they are the ones who are in duty to carry it on> the anger started raising in brunette’s voice. He couldn’t just accept that the other accepted this damned injustice, probably because all the situation was extremely similar to the one that concerned him. He was him and Kayth was Kayth, that was simple to understand.

<You’re so kind Hanamura-san…but it’s ok. Really, I can endure this until they’ll consider worthless harassing me> a light smile appeared on Kayth face. Yosuke covered his face with his hand and shook his head disappointed and a bit angry. That was useless because the other’s eyes were shut

<First of all, call me Yosuke…and then, no it’s not ok at all. I won’t allow you to be bullied anymore. Neither my friends will, that’s sure>  the other was about to reply but the brunette continued <Have more consideration about yourself, if you are not going to do so…well I’ll be forced to tell Morooka everything> a shiver run through the spine of the poor injured. Everything but not Morooka, he didn’t want to deal with him more than necessary.

<Ok ok, I got it…but please don’t tell to anyone what happened. I don’t like to be surrounded by vigilantes>

<Sorry, I probably appear to you like someone who doesn’t stay at his place…but it’s because I was bullied for the same reasons… My dad is the manager of Junes and well, the local economy suffered a lot since we arrived here. I was victim of mischievous harassments, everyone badmouthing at my back and so on. What I want to tell you…is that I understand you… and accepting all these injustices will make you suffer and won’t resolve the problem…> he glanced at Kayth’s bruises that are visible and trembled thinking how many are covered by his clothes.

An awkward silence fell in the infirmary. Yosuke was a little embarrassed due to the fact that he had told to the other, that was almost a stranger, about his private problems. Probably Kayth hadn’t given a fuck about that.

<I really appreciate your concern Hana…Yosuke and I’m really sorry if I offended you saying that was ok to let them keep harassing me. I didn’t know that you faced it before, it was rude…sorry> he finally broke the silence, giving an answer that the brunette seemed to not like at all

<It’s not the point…what I meant was…> started complaining Yosuke but Kayth rose weakly his right hand

<Yes, I’ve understood what you meant…You’re so kind, really> Yosuke flushed and was lucky that the other wasn’t able to see him. Very luck.

The nurse approached them and asked Yosuke to leave because she was going to do a check up and, above all, to let the other rest

<Ok I’m leaving Kayth…take care!> he smiled at him and leave as quick as possible before giving the nurse a reason to complain

<You’ve got a good friend> stated the nurse with a smile and Kayth opened, finally his eyes and his neutral facial expression turned into a smiling one

<Yeah>


	4. Chapter 4

After the Investigation Team’s rescue, Kayth wasn’t targeted by the bullies anymore, the ones that were “gently dissuaded” were limiting their actions to throwing evil gazes and badmouthing against the newcomer.

When he went to school the next day, the first thing he did was approaching to the trio whom was chatting and seemed to do not have noticed his entrance in the classroom. Amagi seemed to be absent that day. He would have thanked her another time.

<Yeah totally, we have to focus on…> was saying Chie between a yawn and another one but she stopped when she sensed his presence

<Yo Kayth!> greeted Yosuke with a cheerful grin. The brunette seemed to be happy to see him.

<How are you feeling?> added looking at him with an inquisitor gaze. He might be looking for some new bruises

<I’m quite fine thanks for your concern> answered the brown-haired boy with a weak smile

<Glad to hear it> said Souji with a imperceptible smile and Chie nodded

<Sorry if I’ve interrupted you, but I’d like to express my gratitude for helping me yesterday> he bowed to them, ignoring that little ache due to the sudden mechanical movement.

The trio looked each other surprised and Yosuke shook his head with disappointment

<You’re welcome buuuuuuuuut… no need to be so formal y’know? I mean, those guys needed a lesson and probably anybody would have helped you> protested Chie with a “take it easy” tone. Yosuke threw her an eloquent gaze and added

<You didn’t meet those airheads, did you?>

<Actually I have…>

 Yosuke was about to open his mouth but Kayth anticipated what he was probably about to ask

<… But they didn’t approach me, don’t worry>

The brunette closed his semi-opened mouth and nodded with satisfaction. Those idiots have learned the lesson then

<I’ll sit at my desk…sorry again for interrupting your conversation> without giving the others to complain about his paranoiac attitude, he sat at his desk and, after few seconds, Morooka entered and began his lessons about Nietzsche, a german philosopher.

 

<That guy should be more relaxed> exclaimed Chie when the school bell rang following, with her gaze, Kayth leaving the classroom very quickly

<Yeah, he definitely should… his attitude won’t help him to socialize with anyone> added Yosuke while putting all his school stuff in his school bag

<I suggest to involve him in our group… of course when there’s no strange business… what do you think?> proposed Souji whom was already prepared to leave the students’ prison called “school”

<Yeah, why not? I’m quite curious about him anyway> Chie smiled and a strange sparkle was shining in her eyes

<Meddlesome> groaned Yosuke looking  at her shaking his head with disappointment and, in response, he received a kung fu kick on his butt that made him flying from his chair

<Ouch… damn! Satonaka-san what’s your problem?> protested the brunette glancing with anger at the girl while massaging his poor butt that hit hard the floor

<By the way, I think that’s a good idea> added and stood up <Let’s go…if we hurry we’ll be able to catch him>

 

Kayth was sitting on the grass looking at the Samegawa river slowly flowing. It was almost the sunset but he didn’t care to go home, he got a call from his mum saying they were going to work late and to have a dinner alone. The usual routine. They could at least stop calling him to say it every single day.

<There you are! We thought you’ve already got home>  Kayth turned his head and saw Yosuke, the one who talked, Chie and Souji approaching to him

<Good evening> greeted them with a soft smile that hid perfectly the thoughts which were flowing in his head

<Were you looking for me?> asked them, surprised by that fact. Maybe he had forgotten some school stuff under his school desk. Yeah, it was probably that

<Yes…we thought that you are new here and we would like to show you the place, if you’re interested> explained Souji with a gentle smile while his eyes were apparently analyzing the boy

<Do you like meat? This town specialty is Souzai Daigaku’s beef steak!> Chie was almost drooling thinking about her favorite dish. Yosuke shook his head and sighed

<Don’t listen to her, she’s a meat frea…woah!> Yosuke found himself _accidentally_ losing his balance and landing on the grass, not far from Kayth whom looked  puzzled Yosuke, wondering if he was ok, and then Chie, a bit afraid of her energetic attitude

<I’d love it, and I’m quite curious about the specialty… fortunately is not a fish dish> Kayth stood up and lent an hand to Yosuke to help him to do the same.

<Thanks dude!>

<Yeah! Let’s go then! I’m soooooooooooooooooo hungry right now> Chie scrubbed her hands and, without hesitation, led the party to its destination.

The group was enjoying their meal sat at the restaurant table, Chie was obviously the most enthusiastic among them

<It’s very tender and delicious> exclaimed Kayth when he took the first bite of his steak, this made Chie grinning while she was chewing: a totally not cool show, but the boy seemed to do not care

<Too bad it isn’t raining, they sell their _Super Croquettes_ to improve their profit when it is… and they are super! > the girl seemed quite disappointed but she cheered up herself taking another bite of her steak

<Well, it’s probably better it’s not. None of us have an umbrella> pointed out the gray haired boy whom was enjoying his meal in an absolute silence and none of them seemed bothered by that. It was probably normal.

Kayth was about to eat the last piece of his meat when he noticed group of three housewives looking at him and badmouthing without having the decency to speak softly

<Look at him! Look how he’s enjoying the Central Shopping District’s food without shame while his parents are going to destroy our town>

<Yeah, if I were him I’d never shown my face here… No surprise he’s hanging around with the Junes Boy>

<Oh dear, you’re right… those two boys are the sons of this town’s bane>

Kayth’s hands were shaking, he gritted his teeth and he stood up suddenly, ignoring the trio gazes

<Thank you for inviting me but I’ve to go… See you tomorrow> he muttered without looking at them

<Kayth wa…> Yosuke was about to stop him but Souji restrained him from reaching the boy and shook his head. Yosuke sighed and follow with the gaze Kayth until he disappeared

<Geez, why people of the shopping district have to be a bunch of morons?> complained Yosuke and anger came over him

<They are just afraid to lose their jobs… It’s hard to deal with Junes, and now, an highway is going to erase a part of the local field used to cultivate vegetables…> Chie shrugged and finished her meal and, without shame, ate also Kayth’s leftovers

<… You are…oh well nothing> Yosuke sighed, he didn’t want to be kicked again by the girl <I have to go too, evening shift today, yay!>

<I must go home, Nanako is waiting for me for sure>

<Ok then, see ya tomorrow guys!>

The trio split up and went on their ways. That outing didn’t go smooth as they thought, talking to Kayth tomorrow was a priority now. That guy couldn’t keep to flee like that for the eternity, that’s what Yosuke thought and probably Chie and Souji did.


End file.
